


The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Trailer: Stargate Atlantis Style

by Valika



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, Mash-up, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a redo of "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy" movie trailer with Stargate Atlantis footage. It was a lot of fun to edit. Have fun, too!:)</p><p>In 2010 it was shown on the big screen on FedCon (Bonn, Germany), right before David Hewlett and Joe Flanigan stepped on the stage!:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Trailer: Stargate Atlantis Style




End file.
